Chuck Vs The Quantum Entanglement
by Powerslide
Summary: Sarah Walker is one of Grahams best Agents and while she is completing a mission in Paris, she has a chance encounter with a tall, lanky nerd. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you have read any of my stories you may have noticed that all may not be how it appears in the first few chapters. **

**This story is no different, at least the first part of the story will be mostly told from Sarah's perspective. This may change but you will be warned when that happens**

**No this is not the much awaited sequel to New Directions, it is to give you something to read while I continue to write the sequel. Still doing some rewrites on Highschool Reunion hope to have a chapter up in the next few days.**

**I would really like to thank Artemay for her beta work on this chapter, without her help this story would just be a pile of incoherent words. **

**I do not own Chuck.**

**Chapter 1**

She was able to secure the device that she was tasked to retrieve. She had no idea what it was, but apparently it was advanced technology that was dangerous in the wrong hands. Although her original intention was to head north on the A1 to Paris to meet her contact, that plan went out the window when she was being chased and had to double back to lose her pursuers.

.

As she was travelling she would occasionally steal a look at her bag on the passenger seat, it contained everything she would need if she needed to make a break for it.

This assignment was going to be her last before a much needed break and she was hoping that she could enjoy it relaxing in Paris, maybe take in the sights and heaven forbid live a little. It had been so long since she was just able to be a woman; the life of a jet setting spy did not give her much opportunity to appreciate her surroundings.

The little Renault certainly did not stick out on the Autoroute, but she was not going to take any chances. The tall Blonde spy decided it was time to take the exit off the A1 and hopefully able to double back around to Paris. She exited and she found herself in some residential area nothing too flashy a standard European neighbourhood. After careful thought she decided it was prudent to swap her cars license plate with a parked car that looked like it had been sitting there for several days already. In fact by the state of the dust and cobwebs she would not have been surprised if it hadn't moved in months.

She swapped the license plate and was making her way back to the A1, when another vehicle appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the passenger side of her vehicle her world started disappearing as she felt herself slipping into blackness.

**-#############-**

The experienced agent could feel the movement of the car as she started regaining consciousness as any good spy would do she tested out her environment before making anyone aware she had regained consciousness.

She felt something on her hands but strangely she was not bound, instead they were delicately bandaged. It also felt like she was sitting in the car seat, but with the seat reclined and something cushioned placed beneath her pounding head. Sarah was confused. She should be dead. If the enemy operatives that had crashed into her had found her unconscious, they should have simply killed her and taken the device back.

It did not make sense that she was still alive, let alone resting comfortably in a moving car. Unless it wasn't the enemy operatives that found her, she was listening intently to try and hear any noises to help her understand where and who she was with. It sounded like a man was humming away with a tune on the radio.

Sarah could no longer resist the urge to open her eyes and take a closer look at her surroundings. She opened her eyes and was able to see a man of about thirty in the driver's seat. He had dark hair and Sarah could tell that he was rather tall even from his current sitting position.

Sarah did indeed have a bandage on her hand, more accurately her wrist and one also on her forehead.

"Ahh welcome back to the land of the living," the dark haired man said.

The voice seemed to have a comforting affect on her, it certainly wasn't the kind of voice she thought she would be hearing when she woke up, at least not in a moving car. Maybe in a hospital from a doctor from that TV Show that Carina loved to watch. But it wasn't fake and it had definite warmth that she couldn't explain.

"What happened? Where am I?" asked Sarah attempting to sit up from her seat.

"It's okay, you're not in any danger. You got a good whack on the head though, so try not to move around too quickly otherwise you'll likely have some dizziness." he said.

"Are you a doctor?" asked Sarah.

"No, not today," he said.

Those three simple words seemed wrong, but she was just involved in a car accident so maybe she wasn't thinking clearly. It was then that Sarah remembered her bag.

"Shit, my bag" said Sarah.

"It's ok, I got the bag that was on your passenger seat and the bag from the boot" the man said.

"Thank you," said Sarah as she started feeling the need to sleep once again. "Hang on, what's going on? How did I get in your car and when did you get my bags?"

"Ahh, well before we start into that maybe we should introduce ourselves, my name is Chuck" he said.

That elicited a little chuckle from Sarah, "I didn't think people were still called Chuck."

"Yes, well my parents were sadists, and you haven't told me your name, so until you do, I'm not going to tell you how you got into my car," said Chuck with a smile.

The smile disarmed Sarah and she found herself wanting to volunteer all kinds of information.

"It's Sarah" she said.

"Oh quite fitting" said Chuck with a smile.

"And why is that?" said Sarah, she didn't know what he was getting at but if he was making judgements already it seemed to sadden her.

"Oh Sarah means Princess" said Chuck.

"Humph, I am not much of a princess. Anyway you said you would let me know how I got here" said Sarah.

Sarah could see that Chuck wanted to respond with some smart quip but thought better of it.

"So well here I was driving along and I noticed a vehicle going out of its ways trying to hit you and succeeding. I guess I stopped to check if you were ok and noticed the men in the other car were trapped but had a gun. I grabbed you and your bags and got outta dodge" said Chuck.

"How did you know that I wasn't some evil person and those men weren't police trying to capture me?" asked Sarah incredulously.

"You mean to tell me that every morning you wake up and look into that angelic face of yours in the mirror and you still think someone might think your evil,…please" said Chuck.

A warm feeling was coming over Sarah a feeling that was foreign and took several seconds to realise she was blushing….

'_Oh my god, Agent Sarah Walker doesn't blush' thought Sarah. _

"So where are you from Chuck I can tell you are not a local by your accent" said Sarah.

"And here I thought my French was pretty good," said Chuck.

Sarah chuckled again.

"In fact Chuck it is, I couldn't tell via your accent. It is the magazine published in English on the back seat that gave it away" said Sarah.

"Touché" responded Chuck.

"I am from Los Angeles, you?" asked Chuck.

"I guess I am from DC" said Sarah.

"You guess?" asked Chuck.

"Well I move around a lot "said Sarah.

"I do too, but there still is a place I call home" said Chuck.

Sarah just shook her head "Not me" said Sarah sadly.

"So Chuck, what brings you to Paris then?" asked Sarah

"Ah the romance of course, who can resist the city of love?" said Chuck.

"Oh so you are here with someone then?" said Sarah sadly. The effect that realisation had on Sarah concerned her. Why should a man that she hardly knew be affecting her so much?

"I wish Sarah; no I am alone in the City of Love. I am here for a Technology Conference" said Chuck.

"Oh" said Sarah her spirits revived amazingly quickly.

'_What the hell was that? I am acting like a teenage girl with a crush'_ thought Sarah.

"And don't think I am going to just let you leave, you took a nasty bump to the head and a pretty deep cut on your arm." said Chuck.

"Chuck, I am sure I have had worse and have managed on my own, kind of goes with the territory" said Sarah.

"Maybe so, but I pulled you out of the car and dressed your wounds the very least you can do is allow me to make sure you are ok" said Chuck.

"Chuck I am sure you are busy with your conference, you do not need to worry about me" said Sarah.

This conversation was getting harder and harder she didn't want to say good bye to him but she also didn't want him to be burdened with looking after her.

"Sarah, I'm not taking no for an answer. I am taking you to the hotel I am staying at; I have a spare room so you will be more than comfortable. Anyone looking for you will not be able to find you while you stay with me. I am here in Paris for three days. I think that's long enough to ensure there are no complications from your head injury" said Chuck.

All kinds of things were going through Sarah's head. Three days. Was he seriously telling her she was going to stay with him for three days? This was certainly turning out to be one strange adventure.

"So Chuck where is this hotel you are taking me to?" asked Sarah.

"Le Meurice" said Chuck.

"Chuck so you are here going to a Technology Conference, what kind of work are you in?" she asked.

"Just R & D stuff mostly" said Chuck.

"Sounds Interesting" said Sarah.

"Yeah, hehe like watching grass grow" said Chuck with a chuckle.

"So what do you hope to get out of the conference, some new ways of doing something?" asked Sarah.

"No, not really, I don't expect to get much out of this, but things are certainly looking up" Chuck said winking at Sarah.

"Why do you go then?" asked Sarah trying to ignore the flirtatious comment from Chuck and failing completely as another blush spread up from her neck.

"I'm pretty much just expected to I guess," said Chuck.

"So your boss expects you to come and you do?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, my boss is a pretty hard man and expects a lot of his employees" said Chuck.

"He can't be all that bad, if he puts you up in the Le Meurice" said Sarah.

"I guess he has his moments" said Chuck.

"So you are just going to go and listen to some boring people all day then?" asked Sarah.

"Pretty much, there is this one guy that is boring as hell and talks about some impossibility of a union of like physics and computers. Sounds more like science fiction if you ask me" said Chuck.

"Sounds Interesting" said Sarah.

Chuck's eyebrows went up simultaneously.

"Really?" asked Chuck incredulously.

"Yeah" said Sarah seriously.

Chuck was looking at Sarah differently, almost inquisitively.

"If you are serious I could get you into his presentation" said Chuck.

"Really?" asked Sarah.

'_This sounds a little like what the Director was talking about and something to do with this device I have' thought Sarah._

"It is on tomorrow after lunch, but be warned it is a pretty boring subject" said Chuck.

They arrived at the Le Meurice and Chuck parked the car. As Sarah got out of the car, her head began spinning. Chuck quickly ran to her side to support her and was there supporting her before she had even known he had moved. His arm wrapped around her and gave her the strangest feeling, a feeling that she couldn't explain, one that she did not think she could ever remember feeling before.

If felt right, it felt like that was where she was supposed to be in this man's arms. The thought sent shivers down her body and Chuck could tell something was amiss.

"Sarah, are you okay?. Did I do something wrong holding you? Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," he said as he slowly started removing his arm from around her.

"Chuck leave your arm exactly where it is, and show me the way. I think just maybe it's been awhile since someone has been concerned about me" said Sarah attempting to cover.

"I find that hard to believe" said Chuck.

"Chuck I am thinking that maybe if I hang out at this conference for the three days I can just blend into the crowd and stay unnoticed" said Sarah.

"Sarah, look at you, you will be noticed" said Chuck.

"Chuck I will have a change of clothes and will have had a shower, assuming your hospitality extends to the bathroom too," said Sarah.

"Sarah, that isn't what I meant, have you seen yourself?" asked Chuck.

"What is the scar on my head that bad?" asked Sarah

"Are you really going to make me say it Sarah?" asked Chuck.

"I have no idea what you are on about Chuck" she replied.

"Sarah, This conference is filled with academics, researchers and self professed nerds that would never have seen a woman as beautiful as you before, I find it hard to see how you will blend in when everybody else will be following you around like a puppy dog with their bottom jaws dragging along the ground," said Chuck.

Sarah was just staring at Chuck.

"Face it, you are simply too beautiful to blend in" said Chuck seriously.

"So Chuck, do you count yourself as one of those people?" asked Sarah.

"Well if you mean following you around like a puppy dog and with their jaw dragging along the ground well no, I hope to have a little more self control then that. But if you mean never having seen a woman as beautiful as you, well absolutely" said Chuck.

All Sarah could do was give him a smile, she had been told she was beautiful by many men in the past but coming from Chuck it just seemed so right and so much more.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special don't you Chuck" said Sarah with a shy smile.

"I am only speaking the facts" said Chuck smiling.

However that didn't seem to change the way Sarah was feeling if anything it was only strengthening those feelings she seemed to be developing towards the tall, lanky nerd.

"Well I need to make an appearance, why don't you get some sleep I will not be too long" said Chuck.

"Ok" Sarah said smiling.

She lay down on her bed and snuggled up to the pillow, and watched as Chuck left.

**A/N: This story will have shorter chapters, so I can have a reasonably quick turn around. If you enjoyed this story or any other stories on FF please submit a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback, here is the second chapter in this AU. Once again a huge thank you goes out to Artemay who is doing a terrific job as the beta for this story.**

**I do not own Chuck**

**Chapter 2**

After some time had passed and Chuck still hadn't returned to the room, Sarah finally fell asleep. To Sarah it seemed that no time had passed when she felt Chuck gently shaking her shoulders and waking her. Sarah quickly opened her eyes and stared into the brown pools that quickly pulled her in. Sarah then realized that she was being unprofessional. And besides that, how the hell did Chuck get back into the room and to her bed to wake her up without her knowing?

'_I must be losing my touch,' thought Sarah. _

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Sarah; I… um… just though it was best to get something to eat. I was thinking that it would be safer if we just got room service," said Chuck.

"Good idea so what is on the menu Chuck?" asked Sarah.

They quickly went through the menu with Chuck sitting on Sarah's bed with only an inch between them.

"Chuck how are you going to justify to your boss the amount of food you order from room service. You do not have to pay for food yourself do you?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, it's a flat fee all room service including food and alcohol is included in the rate for this room. So do not worry," said Chuck.

"This boss of yours is sounding better and better Chuck," said Sarah.

"Would you like me to introduce you to him?" asked Chuck.

"Oh is he here?" asked Sarah worried.

"Yes he is, but he would be fine with you being here," said Chuck.

"No its ok, I think I know all the people I need to know….oh that reminds me, I don't even know your last name," said Sarah.

"I see, ok will you tell me your last name?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, I am a spy I need to keep certain things secret." said Sarah.

'_Why did I say that, I could have told him any name and he wouldn't know, why do I feel that I can't lie to him' thought Sarah._

"Chuck Bartowski," he said.

"But if your bosses have any details on me I can guarantee it will be all wrong," said Chuck.

"Oh I see, why would they be wrong?" asked Sarah.

Sarah was surprised that the first thing Chuck thought of was her running a background check on him. The speed and flexibility of his mind continued to surprise her.

"I am sure they have me listed as some wimpy geek that is scared of his own shadow," said Chuck smiling.

It was uncanny how simply one smile from him was able to break down all her walls and just leave the girl.

"So that is obviously not you?" questioned Sarah.

"Well of course not, its nerd not geek," said Chuck seriously then letting go of another smile.

Sarah had to look away from him; she couldn't keep staring into his eyes, those eyes she just seemed to get lost in.

"What, did I say something wrong?" asked Chuck concerned.

"No not at all, there is something about you Chuck Bartowski, but I just can't put my finger on it," said Sarah.

"It's the hair isn't it, my sister tells me it makes crazy animal shapes when it gets too long" said Chuck.

This had Sarah rolling around on the bed laughing. After what seemed like minutes Sarah finally settled back down and was able to string some words together.

"Sister, you have a sister?" asked Sarah still trying to get her breathing under control.

"Yeah she is a neurosurgeon back in LA," said Chuck.

"Wow not just a doctor but a brain surgeon no less! So is that were you learnt to patch me up?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah pretty much, it's probably too heavy a conversation to have with someone who just wants me for my body but…." said Chuck and Sarah first blushed then realized he was joking and started laughing again to cover it up.

"Anyways, lets just say Ellie and I didn't have the easiest time growing up and it was difficult for her to get her studies done, so I guess we did them together," said Chuck.

"What do you mean, together?" asked Sarah.

"Well I was in high school and she was in medical school and I helped her with her study while she kind of ran things at home," said Chuck.

"But how can you have helped her, its not that I am doubting your ability but….? "asked Sarah.

"I guess I was a bit of a child prodigy you could say, high school did nothing for me and I suppose I should have been on an accelerated learning path, but with what was going on at home it wasn't easy. So I studied and helped Ellie," said Chuck.

As Chuck was filling in the details of his studies and time with his sister Sarah could see that he was slipping down into a darker place and that is not where Sarah wanted him to go.

"Chuck I didn't have exactly the best childhood either, my Mom left when I was eight and I spent the rest of my childhood moving from town to town with my father who would pull cons," said Sarah sadly while look at her hands.

She had no idea why she told him, but her heart was aching hearing him talk of his own childhood.

Chuck looked up and in Sarah's eyes he could see a kindred spirit, he reached out and put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"My mom left us when I was about eight too, my dad then followed before I hit my teens" said Chuck. "Then it was just Ellie and I. She was trying to keep me out of the system and I guess all of that brought us a lot closer." He said shrugging.

Snuggling up to Chuck, Sarah put her head on his shoulder, the comfort and just how right it felt was immediately apparent to her. But it would never last. He was a civilian who she would just put in danger. She so much wanted to see how far this feeling she had with him could go, but it would not be fair to do that then leave him.

"Well I think we should order that room service" said Chuck.

Tears were clearly in Chuck's eyes and Sarah couldn't stop herself from reaching out and trying to take them away.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I brought this evening to a whole new low" said Chuck.

"Chuck please don't be sorry, I don't know why I told you about my Dad, I haven't really told anyone but I feel so comfortable talking to you" said Sarah.

"Yeah probably because you know in a few days you will not have to see me again" said Chuck sadly.

It was impulsive but she couldn't help it she took her hands and placed them either side if his face and brought his eyes up to hers.

"Chuck the reason I am so comfortable with you has nothing to do with not having to see you again and I know that for sure" said Sarah.

They eventually ordered the room service and after they had consumed their fill they went off to their own beds.

"Sarah, if you still want to go to the presentation tomorrow we will need to have had breakfast and out by 10 AM," he said.

Chuck went to bed and Sarah couldn't stop thinking about the man in the other bed, she knows what it is like to be close to him and have his arm around her, but what would it be like to sleep in his arms.

'_That I will never know,'_ thought Sarah sadly as she Tried to battle her wandering mind so she could sleep.

**-#############-**

The warmth of the morning bathed over Sarah and provided her face with an angelic glow, she couldn't believe how wonderful she felt as she slowly started the process of welcoming a new morning.

While getting accustomed to her surroundings, but before she started opening her eyes she realized she was holding onto something, something warm.

Sarah eventually opened her eyes and it was then that she realised that Chuck was in her bed. She then had an awful feeling that during the night had she moved to Chuck's bed and hopped in with him without realizing.

Panic was setting in and she was quickly trying to analyze the situation and was trying to work out the best way to get out of this or to at least explain.

'_Hang on this is my room, this is my bed, Chuck is in my bed,'_ realized Sarah.

All kinds of thoughts went flooding through her mind, first she was upset that he had hopped into her bed then she had all sorts of ideas on how to make him feel uncomfortable when he woke up.

The thing that she couldn't deny was how wonderful it was to hold him, and how well she had slept.

'_I can't remember ever feeling this good after waking up, I wish I could wake up like this every morning,' thought Sarah._

A smile graced her face until she realized what she was thinking, she can't even entertain the thoughts of being able to have a normal life.

It was then Chuck started stirring and then made Sarah hyper aware of how she was wrapped around Chuck. She had her head on his chest and was able to feel the rise and fall with his breathing and her leg was bent and lying across his body. In fact the best way to explain it was she was lying on top of him.

Her one hand was also inside of his shirt feeling the surprising definition of his muscles.

'_Chuck you are hiding some surprises here,'_ thought Sarah.

When the stirring finally finished and Chuck opened up his eyes Sarah was immediately lost in his eyes and there was silence for several seconds until Sarah realised that the silence had now become an uncomfortable silence.

"So Chuck is there something you want to tell me? Because I distinctly remember going to bed by myself last night, but it seems I have awoken, not in the same state, though I am in the same bed," said Sarah with an evil grin.

"Oh….um….I am sorry Sarah, I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed, but it sounded like you had a bit of a nightmare going last night and I only came in to comfort you but… um… you kind of latched on," said Chuck nervously.

"It's ok Chuck, but you didn't have to come and comfort me, you really have done enough already," said Sarah.

"Sarah I had to do something, I couldn't let you struggle by yourself. It is ok, you know we all need someone at least once in our lives, even jet setting super spies like yourself," said Chuck.

This whole conversation continued to carry on while Sarah was still wrapped around Chuck.

"While I must admit having a gorgeous thing like you wrapped around me is not something I would normally complain about, but if we don't address this pretty quickly I will have another problem to deal with," said Chuck.

A concerned look spread over Sarah's face quickly and she looked into Chucks eyes.

"Chuck what's wrong?" asked Sarah.

"Well um it's not so much what is wrong but what's up, if you understand my reference," answered Chuck.

"Huh," mumbled Sarah until the statement finally clicked into place.

The blush that was quickly spreading on Chuck's face was now joined by a matching one on Sarah's.

With careful movement Sarah was able to peel herself of and away from Chuck while having a little chuckle to herself.

"Well I am glad I can be the butt of your jokes this morning, but we should get up and have some breakfast," said Chuck.

"Chuck, I am laughing at both of us, and besides I think you are already up" said Sarah with a snigger.

"Are you usually this open and forward about such things? I guess it is just part of being the super spy," Chuck said.

In all honesty Sarah was thinking yes she has done those kinds of things before, when she was after something, but she felt nothing like a super spy at the moment, more like a normal girl.

This was starting to get very dangerous.

**A/N: If you like this story or any story on this site please review, it only takes a minute of your time and it is one of the things you can do to motivate us to continue posting our stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again great work from Artemay enables me to bring this to you, all mistakes are mine and anything good is hers. Sorry for the delay in an update on this story just getting used to working with a beta. I should also have an update on Highschool Reunion within the next few days.**

**Once again I do not own Chuck and I make no money from these stories**

**Chapter 3**

Like a thief in the night, Chuck was able to get out of bed and into the shower before Sarah had even noticed. Sarah kicked herself, realizing she had let her guard down. and mistakes like that normally resulted in the loss of lives.

While Chuck was in the shower Sarah decided it was time to call the Director and give him Chuck's full name for the background check. She picked up her phone and called the number from memory,

"Graham secure." the Director responded impatiently

"Walker secure, I have the civilian's name for the background check. His name is Chuck Bartowski, but I believe Chuck is short for Charles," said Sarah.

"Ok Agent Walker, leave it with me and I will let you know if if he's a threat," said Graham.

She hung up the phone, letting out a large sigh as she threw it on the bed.

'_Why can't I just have a normal life? I have done my fair share in Government work. _And who am I kidding? A person_ like Chuck could never have any real feelings for someone like me'_ thought Sarah.

By the time Chuck was finally out of the shower and dressed, Sarah was ready and went straight in showing off her lingerie selection with a smile. Noticing the effect she had on Chuck gave her a nice healthy glow as she closed the door.

Before she started the shower she leaned on the back of the door trying to calm the surge of emotions coursing through her body.

'_He has no idea of the effect he has on me, those eyes just pull me in and then the smile makes me forget who I am and what I am doing here. He would be dangerous if he used those weapons for evil,' thought Sarah. _

She finally started the water and began washing herself, taking care of the dressings that Chuck had applied the day before. She was able to remove them and would get Chuck to put fresh dressings on if needed before they left for the conference.

When she finished, Sarah dressed in simple denim jeans and a blouse. Despite the simplicity, she was still able to attract Chuck's stare and it was obvious he approved.

"What, you like this better then the lingerie?" asked Sarah.

"What,? No! it's just in the lingerie you looked amazing, but that's not surprising because you're a beautiful stunning woman. But what you do to these jeans and shirt can't be explained, you really are a goddess," said Chuck.

"Well thank you for the vote of confidence. You know you look dashing yourself is that a Fiovaranti?" asked Sarah surprised.

"Oh yeah, I save this one for special occasions," said Chuck.

"Special occasion of listening to someone's presentation, did your boss buy you the suit?" asked Sarah.

"The suit is mine," answered Chuck.

Sarah was still a little taken back by Chuck wearing a $10,000 suit to a presentation, but what she did know of this man kept her on her toes.

They got into a limousine waiting outside of the hotel and were taken to a large conference and convention facility.

They walked into the center and entered a large auditorium that looked almost full. It seemed as though thousands were in attendance, allowing for standing room only.

"Oh, looks like we are going to miss out on a seat," said Sarah disappointed.

It was then that an elderly gentleman came over to Chuck.

"Charles, here is the seat you requested," he said.

"Thanks Robert," replied Chuck.

Chuck then directed Sarah to take a seat.

"Where are you going to sit?" asked Sarah.

"I will probably need to give them a hand with the presentation," said Chuck.

"Oh ok," said Sarah.

Disappointment was obvious on Sarah's face, she thought she might get a chance to find out more about him or look at his expressions during the presentation to see what interested him.

Everyone's conversations and murmuring stopped when a man came out onto the stage.

"Welcome to the International Conference on Electrical, Computer engineering and Communications Technologies. I am glad we have a good crowd for this morning and I am sure it has nothing to do with the pastries and coffee served either. This conference is to get the leading academic, research and Industry minds in our field together to discuss the future of our field and the challenges we all face."

Looking around to all the people Sarah found herself feeling a little out of place, she thought this was some nerd conference talking about computer games, but this is something completely different. Even though she had only known Chuck for a short while she had known him to be very smart but one of the leading minds in his field, that was something altogether different.

"So taking these lofty goals in mind I would like to introduce our keynote speaker for the conference, who will discuss the discoveries and implementations that he has been responsible for in changing the face of everyone's future. This man is a giant among intellectual giants and we should all be honored to have this opportunity to hear his presentation," he said.

'_This guy sounds like he would be lucky to fit his head in this auditorium,'_ thought Sarah.

"Can everyone give a warm welcome for Dr. Charles Irving Bartowski," he said.

She couldn't be sure but their definitely was a loud noise either it was her jaw hitting the ground or he was getting a thunderous applause. Sarah couldn't believe it, she wasn't coming to listen to a presentation with Chuck, she was going to listen to Chuck's presentation.

'_I am going to teach that man a lesson'_ thought Sarah.

Throughout the presentation Sarah was in a state of shock. When it wasn't because of the actual topic of the presentation, it was the apparent confidence and charisma he had while talking to everyone.

The presentation was about a major breakthrough in quantum mechanics and how it translates to a major breakthrough in quantum computers.

"Through the use of algorithms that have been specifically designed to take advantage of quantum parallelism we are able to resolve problems within seconds that would take today's current computers thousands, if not millions, of years," said Chuck.

'_Well that certainly sounded like a big deal, I am sure if things like that got in the wrong hands they could wreak some havoc,' she thought._

"Certain types of problems are better suited to the use of quantum parallelism; one specific problem is the basis of many of our current cryptography algorithms. The use of this technology can effectively negate confidentiality and integrity mechanisms within today's systems" said Chuck.

'Oh fudge,' thought Sarah.

Chuck brought up a prompt on the screen being displayed in front of the auditorium.

"This number here is RSA-2048 which has 617 decimal digits; I take a copy of this number here paste it into this field here. Now when I click this button it will put this number through an algorithm that takes advantage of quantum parallelism, and of course using one of my quantum computers," said Chuck.

Chuck clicked the go button and within ten seconds it had returned with the number's factors.

"Now that may not mean much to some of you, but to give you an idea the most common key length in use today is 1024 bits and 309 decimal digits. The time taken to resolve that is not measurable, it takes less time to resolve it then for the screen to display the result," said Chuck.

"The existence of quantum computers is not really a new phenomenon, but what is new is the discoveries that have been made in quantum mechanics to take these mostly theoretical and laboratory based versions into the main stream" said Chuck.

The presentation went further into the physics of what had been discovered and now used within the technology being presented.

There was a break in the presentation and Sarah had to make a phone call, she left the auditorium and found a place to make the call.

"Graham secure."

"Walker secure, but in public," she responded.

"Glad you called Agent Walker, we have some information on your civilian," said the Director.

"Yes sir?" she replied

"Dr. Bartowski is the pre-eminent source on advanced computing and is one of the few people in the world that is likely to be able to understand the device you took. You are to ensure that nothing happens to him so we can use him to provide an initial analysis of the device," he said.

"What are you saying Director? What are my orders?" asked Sarah.

"Agent Walker you are to use any and all means necessary to ensure his cooperation and compliance in providing an analysis of the device. After that you will await further instructions," said Graham.

"Yes sir, but I am supposed to be on leave," said Sarah.

"Agent Walker, you seemed happy to be in the man's company before, and now that I have ordered it, you have reservations. I am not sure I understand the issue here, Agent Walker?" said Director Graham.

"Sir this man is kind, honest, trusting and caring, he does not belong in the world of deceit and espionage," said Sarah.

"Well by the sound of it, your job should be pretty easy. I expect daily status updates and expect the good doctor's review of the device to be complete within the next three days," said Graham.

Before Sarah could respond she could only hear a dial tone.

'_This definitely wasn't the kind of lesson I wanted to teach you Chuck,'_ thought Sarah sadly.

Sarah let out a big sigh and was sad as another opportunity to just be a woman was lost.

'_I'll go back to the room and pack my things, I am not sure Chuck would be too happy for me to stay here under these changed circumstances,'_ thought Sarah.

After Sarah had arrived back in the room the only thing she wanted to do was lie down so she hopped back into bed, she found herself a little disappointed that the maid service had been so thorough, so any smell of Chuck was gone from the bed. Sarah mentally chastised herself.

'_I can't act this way towards him, at least not anymore,'_ thought Sarah.

She climbed under the covers and started hugging a pillow and quickly went off to sleep.

**-#############-**

Some time later Sarah felt Chuck gently rubbing her shoulder to wake her up, she opened her eyes and looked straight into his chocolate pools and was lost, she couldn't help it. She started smiling until she remembered her conversation with Director Graham.

Chuck obviously noted the change in her outlook.

"What happened? You thought I was someone else, some super spy James Bond type?" asked Chuck.

"No Chuck, I knew it was you. But then I realised who I was," responded Sarah sadly.

"Sarah you're not making a lot of sense," responded Chuck.

"Yeah I know, sorry but we need to talk," said Sarah.

"Oh, sounds serious," said Chuck.

"Yeah, well that's because it is, my Director has requested that I take you into protective custody and request that you help the US government with a problem," said Sarah.

"Sarah, are you telling me that your Director has told you to develop me as an asset?" asked Chuck.

Sarah was speechless for several seconds.

"Um.. how do you, how are you familiar with that terminology?" asked Sarah.

"Well it's rather obvious and well, I am not too thrilled about it. What can I supposedly help them with anyway?" asked Chuck.

"Seriously Chuck, after the presentation you just gave you can't see a reason why the government might want your assistance?" asked Sarah.

"So that's what it's about?" asked Chuck.

"Well no not specifically, but it's about the device I recovered, the Director wants you to do a preliminary analysis on it," said Sarah.

"Oh ok, well hand it over," said Chuck.

His normal smile disappeared; Sarah was concerned at how much that had affected her. pulling it out of the hidden location she handed it to Chuck.

He started looking at the device from different angles before finally opening it to reveal complex components; Sarah was quickly losing focus on the device until she heard a noise come from Chuck.

"Huh, you are kidding me?" said Chuck.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"I know precisely what this is, because it's mine," said Chuck.

**A/N: If you like this story or any stories on this site (or even if you don't ;-)) please give us a review. I promise the next update will not take as long. **

**I am sure that some of you will dispute the accuracy of me saying that Quantum Computers are mostly theoretical and Laboratory versions. Yes I am aware of D-Wave and either you can believe that they do not exist in this AU or that the D-Wave example is not a true implementation of a quantum computer it's up to you and I will not enter into a debate and therefore will not provide my view. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN I am very sorry it has taken me this long to put an update on any of my stories, real life has been a bit of a pain last several months and I hope to be posting a multi chapter update to Highschool in next few weeks **

**Oh I do not own Chuck if I did the epsiodes of season 5 would be considerably different.**

**As with previous chapters Artemay continues to do an outstanding job, thankyou..**

**Chapter 4.**

"Seriously Chuck, after the presentation you just gave you can't see a reason why the government might want your assistance?" asked Sarah.

"So that's what it's about?" asked Chuck.

"Well no not specifically, but it's about the device I recovered, the Director wants you to do a preliminary analysis on it," said Sarah.

"Oh ok, well hand it over," said Chuck.

His normal smile disappeared; Sarah was concerned at how much that had affected her. Pulling it out of the hidden location she handed it to Chuck.

He started looking at the device from different angles before finally opening it to reveal complex components; Sarah was quickly losing focus on the device until she heard a noise come from Chuck.

"Huh, you are kidding me?" said Chuck.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"I know precisely what this is because it's mine," said Chuck.

"What do you mean it's Yours? It can't be, I recovered it, "said Sarah.

"That may be Sarah but, this device is one of my earliest prototypes for our current quantum computer. Trust me when I say this is mine, I know my own work. Sure there have been some modifications, however this is certainly one of my prototypes," said Chuck.

"What do you mean yours, you mean your companies?" asked Sarah

"Well yes, and that makes it mine as it is my company and it was me that designed and built this prototype," said Chuck.

"So how did it get into the hands of an organization, hell bent on destroying the US Government?" said Sarah.

"That I can't tell you. All I can say is that this prototype was given to the US Government. So either they stole it from the government or someone inside the government is working with them," said Chuck.

"Why did the government have your prototype?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, for that information you will need to speak to my liaison within the Government," said Chuck.

"Ok who is that?" asked Sarah.

"General Diane Beckman," answered Chuck.

"What do you mean General Beckman? General Beckman, Director of the NSA?" said Sarah surprised.

"Well yes," said Chuck.

"What aren't you telling me Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, I'm sure you understand that some things are not mine to tell," said Chuck.

Turning around she stormed out of the room and made her way down to the lobby. Went across to the park across the road to make the phone call she was dreading.

"Graham secure," he said.

"Walker secure, so what aren't you telling me about Charles Bartowski?" asked Sarah heatedly.

"Agent Walker I think you need to phrase that question differently and in a different tone before it becomes a mark on your record. I don't know why this has aggravated you so much, but I assure you I have no further information on Dr. Bartowski," said Director Graham.

"So there is no mention of any project or work he has been involved in with the government?" asked Sarah a little calmer.

"Well, no but I have noticed a reference here that appears to have been redacted. Let me look into it, Agent Walker. Why this kind of questioning anyway? Did something happen? What have you learned?" asked Graham.

"Well Director, yes Chuck…I mean Dr. Bartowski was able to help us identify the device. In fact, he was able to identify it as one of his companies' prototypes that was given to the government, " said Sarah.

"I see, and what else did he tell you about his involvement with the government?" asked Graham.

"Only that I would need to contact his liaison for any further information," said Sarah.

"Agent Walker, have you contacted this said liaison?" asked Graham.

"No Director, it's General Beckman, I thought it was best not to pick the scab of that wound yet" said Sarah.

"Ah, ok wise choice. You stick with Bartowski, I don't want him to go to the bathroom without you, do I make myself clear?" said Graham.

"Yes Director," said Sarah as she disconnected the call.

'_What the hell am I going to do now?' _thought Sarah as she walked back across to the hotel to rejoin the current object of her frustrations.

As she confronted Chuck's door she thought about what she had to say to him and how to go about doing it. First, she felt betrayed by Chuck simply because he was unwilling to give her the information she wanted. And on top of it all, he had told her to call that 'bitch.' Everything combined had pushed her to the edge.

But even before she had made the call her anger was shifting more to Graham, he must have known something about Chuck's involvement, but didn't say anything. She realized she was wrong to take it out on Chuck. After all what would she have said if he asked her about a mission that she had been involved in. She was angry with herself and that was why she then took it out on the Director. She needed to get a handle on her emotions. She was normally able to control them. Maybe the hit on the head was affecting her more then she realized.

She was standing at Chuck's door, she still had the keycard for the door but she did not feel right using it, so she knocked on the door.

The door opened and Chuck let her enter the suite.

Sarah made her way into the room and when she had moved in enough for Chuck to close the door she started apologizing.

"I am so sorry Chuck. It wasn't fair of me to take it out on you. I completely understand that you can't tell me, and I guess I overreacted when you told me who your contact was. Unfortunately I don't have a good history with the General. But that's not your fault, can you forgive me?" asked Sarah.

"I will forgive you on one condition," said Chuck.

"Um, ok what condition is that?" asked Sarah concerned.

"That you accompany me to dinner and dancing tonight," said Chuck.

"Wha…..um…No I don't think that is a good idea" answered Sarah.

"Suit yourself then, I guess I will have to find someone from the conference to keep my company," said Chuck.

Sarah felt an emotion that she couldn't place it was anger but not directed at Chuck….

'_No I don't get jealous,' thought Sarah_.

"I don't think that's a good Idea Chuck," said Sarah.

"What? so you can't go with me and I can't go with anyone else? Well I beg to differ, I think it's exactly what I need," said Chuck.

Several seconds of silence passed.

"Sarah why don't you want to accompany me?" asked Chuck.

"Because it's not professional, Chuck, and my boss gave me clear instructions to keep you safe," said Sarah.

"I have the perfect compromise, I will go down for dinner and dancing and you can come along to keep an eye on me. But I will be with someone else so you stay professional," said Chuck.

'_Shit, I don't want to watch him cavorting and laughing with some skank' thought Sarah._

"Good it's settled, I will let you know the time myself and my companion will be dining, so you can organize to be… professional," said Chuck.

He disappeared into his room and closed the door.

'_Oh great I guess I still haven't been forgiven. Shit shit shit,' thought Sarah._

Sarah had decided she would join him for dinner she would just have to make sure she stayed alert. She now knew that if she had to watch him with another woman she would not be able to think clear enough to react anyway.

Chuck came back out of the room.

"I will be having dinner at 7PM in the restaurant downstairs," said Chuck as he went over to his laptop and started typing at the desk.

'_What, he already has a date?' thought Sarah._

**-#############-**

Several hours later Chuck was still working away on his laptop and Sarah was getting very bored and anxious about this date he was apparently going on this evening. She knew that he would probably have to get ready for the date soon and wanted to at least have a conversation with him beforehand.

She walked over to the desk as quietly as she could and was approaching from behind Chuck, she was about to break the silence and ask a question when.

"What can I help you with Agent Walker?" asked Chuck.

"How…how did you know I was there?" asked Sarah surprised.

"I happened to catch your reflection in the lamp base," said Chuck.

Sarah was impressed with his situational awareness.

"So what are you working on?" asked Sarah.

"Just an algorithm for encoding, that uses quantum parallelism…..pretty boring stuff," said Chuck.

"Chuck it's not boring, it is amazing. I can't believe you are this intellectual giant that is capable of changing the face of so many things we take for granted," said Sarah.

"Oh I see, I have some limiting feature where this non belief of yours stems, so what is this perceived limitation?" he asked clearly angry.

"Oh no Chuck it's not that, it's just I can't believe I met you and you were such a normal nice guy," said Sarah.

"Hmmm, too normal and nice to have dinner and go dancing with?" asked Chuck annoyed.

"Chuck you know that it has nothing to do with that, my boss has told me that I need to keep an eye on you and I can't do that if I am having dinner and dancing with you, why can't you understand that? " She said obviously frustrated.

"Besides I thought you said you were going with someone else?" asked Sarah with a little too much hope.

"Well I am, but I would have much preferred to go with you" he said as he shutdown down his laptop and walked toward his room.

A warmth spread over Sarah and she only realized that she had a huge smile on her face.

'_He would prefer to be with me,'_ she thought.

They both had a shower and each headed out of the room, Chuck to head off for his date and Sarah to watch him on his date.

Sarah saw him greet a woman downstairs and she found herself staring daggers at her.

Chuck was being such a gentleman with her, and he was laughing happily.

'_What am I thinking, the woman he is with is beautiful, and more importantly, normal,' thought Sarah_

Sarah was contemplating that at least she should try and have a friendship with him. If she can't have anything else she would still like the opportunity to be involved in his life in some way.

It was then that she felt her phone vibrating.

"Walker secure but in public," she responded

"Graham secure" she got in response.

"Agent Walker, I have spoken to the General and your services are no longer required to watch over Dr. Bartowski" said Graham.

"But Director what if…" said Sarah before Graham came back over the top

"Walker he is the NSA's problem now, your job is done," said Graham.

**A/N: If you like this story or any story on this site please review, it only takes a minute of your time and it is one of the things you can do to motivate us to continue posting our stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Chuck.**

**I hope to increase the frequency of updates on both my stories as I have story ideas that are not wanting to go away and need to get them happening.**

**Chapter 5.**

"Walker secure but in public," she responded.

"Graham secure," she got in response.

"Agent Walker I have spoken to the General and your services are no longer required to watch over Dr. Bartowski," said Graham.

"But Director what if…" said Sarah before Graham came back over the top.

"Walker he is the NSA's problem now, your job is done," said Graham.

"Oh ok Director, so what are my new orders, am I to report to you back in Langley?" asked Sarah.

"Agent Walker I thought you were on leave?" asked Graham.

"Well I was, but then this happened," said Sarah.

"I expect to get a call from you after your leave has finished for new orders, but at this time my suggestion is for you to enjoy your time off, who knows when another opportunity may occur," said the Director.

"But Director, what about Charles Bartowski? What if he is in danger?" asked Sarah.

"Agent Walker, effective immediately you are no longer on duty, you can do whatever you want, if the NSA believes he is in danger I am sure they would send someone to watch over him anyway," said the Director.

"Director, is it ok if I stay here for the next few days?" asked Sarah.

"Walker you can do whatever you want to do. I have been told by the NSA to get the CIA's nose out of their business, but I can't tell you what to do with your own personal time. Now make sure you enjoy yourself," said Graham.

The call ended and Sarah had a big smile on her face.

'_I will show this bitch, two can play this game,'_ thought Sarah as she got up from the table and headed back up to the room to put on something a little less practical.

Sarah made it back to the room in record time and then put on some makeup and a dress she decided would be just the right bait for the man she was after. She was on leave and Sarah decided she was going to have fun and see just where this thing with Chuck could go.

She had a big smile and then it disappeared when she remembered the woman down stairs that was currently with the object of her desires.

Sarah arrived downstairs to find the two of them dancing, Chuck's moves on the dance floor surprise her. She didn't really pick him to be such a good dancer.

They were currently doing the Tango and the majority of the people around the dance floor were paying attention to his moves.

Looking at the face and the body language of the woman, she could tell that she was certainly enjoying herself and was hoping the night continued on with some more dancing between the sheets. Sarah was getting angry just watching the movements of both of their hips.

She was the great Agent Walker, why was she so scared of not being able to get her man? Then it hit her, this wasn't about a mark it wasn't about getting some information for a mission. This was about her. This was something that she wanted. She wasn't the great Agent Walker she was just Sarah.

It was then that Chuck dipped her and they finished the dance and moved back to the table. Sarah made her way over to the bar and sat down on a spare stool. It wasn't long before barman came over to her.

"What can I get you? And why are you here all alone?" he asked.

"Martini thanks," was all she replied.

The The barman took that to mean "none of your business" and went off to make her drink she was attracting looks from men all around the bar but it didn't seem to have attracted the one she was after yet.

A well built man came and sat beside her and gave a smile that Sarah could best describe as creepy.

"Hello doll, what are you drinking?" he asked.

"Nothing that you could buy me," she responded.

"Oh feisty I like that, how about I get you on the dance floor and then maybe you will have changed your mind," he said.

"Interesting tactic. Even though I have refused a drink from you, you think I still might dance with you, no thank you," she responded.

"Well you don't have to be so rude," he said and walked away and the barman returned with her drink.

It was then that she felt a presence on the other side of her she turned to look in that direction and found Chuck.

"Well you certainly do like to attract attention when all you are supposed to be doing is watching," said Chuck.

She looked at him inquisitively. "What do you mean, what am I doing to attract attention," she responded.

"Ha, yeah well you sitting there looking like an angel is certainly not going to go unnoticed," said Chuck.

She gave him a big smile as a warm glow spread over her face.

'_What is wrong with me? I am behaving like a school girl with a crush. Luckily the level of lighting would hide the blush,'_ thought Sarah.

"Oh, I decided I wanted to come down for a bit of fun anyway, and looks like my job here is done, my boss said I can return to my vacation," said Sarah.

"Oh I see, well I guess this is goodbye then, just leave the key in the room and I will find it. I do hope that you have better luck with the other men here, I am sure that someone would be up to your required standards," said Chuck.

'_Oh shit, that didn't work out exactly how I was hoping. What went wrong?'_ thought Sarah.

Chuck was busy ordering his drinks for himself and his companion, when Sarah decided she needed to set the record straight.

"Chuck, do you want me to leave?" asked Sarah.

"Well you have no reason to stay I am sure that any real doctor could help you with your injuries if required, and it is obvious that you would rather be somewhere else on your vacation," said Chuck.

"But Chuck what if I don't want to go?" she asked.

He just looked at her perplexed.

"Chuck I didn't get dressed like this to come down here for the attention of the entire club, it was for only one," said Sarah with a smile.

"What are you saying Sarah?" asked Chuck.

"I am saying that I wish I had accepted your offer of dinner and dancing, the only thing that stopped me accepting was my job, and now that isn't in the way anymore," said Sarah hopefully.

"Well I guess I am flattered Sarah, but as you can see I am with someone tonight and I am not the kind of guy to leave her in the middle of the date," said Chuck.

The smile quickly went away from her face and she looked down at her hands that were in her lap.

"But Sarah, I am sure we can have a chance to talk tomorrow when we have breakfast, that is as long as you are not going anywhere," said Chuck.

The smile returned to her face and she looked into Chuck eyes and many things were said without either of them opening their mouths.

"Chuck, I am not going anywhere, and if I am asleep when you get back to the suite I would be happy for you to wake me," said Sarah smiling.

The barman gave Chuck his drinks and he had turned around to head back to his companion when Sarah asked him the question.

"Chuck it will be just us at breakfast right?"

He turned back and the smile he gave her almost turned her into a puddle.

"Of course Sarah, I have only ever slept with one woman the same day I met her, but she was a goddess," said Chuck.

Sarah just sat there not sure on how to take it; who was this woman and why did Chuck think she was a goddess? Then a realization hit her as well as the blush that quickly consumed all of her face.

'_Oh shit that was me, he thinks I'm a goddess,'_ she thought.

Her face that was already sporting a smile almost cracked with an even bigger smile.

"Well it sure looks like you have cheered up," said the barman.

"What isn't there to be happy about?" she said.

"Well the guy you were just making googly eyes with is over there with another woman," he said.

"Oh I have nothing to be worried about, because he thinks I'm a goddess," she said.

"Oh stop with all the lady feelings, you just want your chocolate in his peanut butter," he said.

The barman left and walked back over to serve another patron.

'_Something about that barman is not quite right,'_ thought Sarah.

After finishing her drink Sarah went back up to her room and got ready for an early night, a devious thought hit her after she remembered Chuck's comments about sleeping with the goddess.

'_If I have another nightmare and Chuck comes to my rescue maybe I should arrange a little surprise for him,' _she thought as a big smile came across her face.

'_He will be like putty in my hands,'_ she thought.

**-#############-**

The next morning Sarah started stirring and decided to feel and see if she had a visitor during the night, the other side of the bed was cold and she was alone.

'_Maybe I didn't have any nightmares,'_ she thought.

She was still wearing her rather skimpy sleepwear and decided the room was warm enough to walk around without a robe.

She found Chuck sipping a coffee on the sofa; he was wearing boxers and a white sleep shirt.

"So you're awake, I hope you had a good night sleep," he said then looked up, a glazed look came over his face and his coffee started spilling as he seemed to lose control over his voluntary muscles.

"Oh gosh I am sorry I was staring Sarah, you're just so beautiful," said Chuck, now looking at his coffee mug attempting to clean up the mess he had made.

"Thanks Chuck, but you don't need to apologize, you are one guy I don't mind giving an eyeful," she said.

"Sarah, why this change in attitude, I am not complaining at all, but it was just last night you were so all Agent Walker on me," said Chuck.

"Well Chuck as I said I'm on leave and my boss doesn't care what I do, so I guess I am just being Sarah now not Agent Walker," said Sarah.

It looked like Chuck was deep in thought and Sarah was concerned what thoughts may have been going through his head.

"Um, while I…. Ok….In order for me to be able to get any breakfast in my mouth this morning, I suggest you might need to cover up," said Chuck.

While Sarah was turning around to go back to her room she gave him a big smile and a wink and made sure to give him a show while she walked back to the room, she was sure she could hear several gulps and other sounds confirming he definitely did enjoy the show.

She came back out into the main area of the suite, with a robe that didn't really seem to cover much more, and walked over and sat next to him on the sofa.

"So how was last night?" asked Sarah a little apprehensively.

"Oh well after you left I couldn't seem to get certain images out of my mind, so I think she was getting a little annoyed at my lack of attention," said Chuck shyly.

The thoughts gave Sarah a warm feeling and brought that smile back on her face.

**AN: I hope you are enjoying this story, If you are let me know by posting a review.**


End file.
